What Lies Beyond
by Lady Asphodelic
Summary: With the S.P.R. family uniting once more, there are cases needing to be solved, things that were left unspoken to be said. And most of all - loose ends to be tied up. The Shibuya Psychic Research members must face what lies beyond. [Book cover made by me]
1. Ch1 Case 1: Reflection of the Soul P1

_**To Cherish a Promise**_

Mai opened her eyes to find herself alone in her dream world. The atmosphere was dark but the circular platform beneath her was glowing brightly. She looked around in circles, trying to find any other signs of life. When she saw no one, Mai exhaled shakily; her heart pounded heavily in her chest. Sadness began to overwhelm her for some unknown reason. All she knew was that her eyes watered, and then they began slipping down from the corners of her face and cheeks. Mai closed her eyes against the burning tears, and her heart pumped achingly against her ribs. Now she wanted more than anything to make the pain in her chest stop. Anything. Her throat was thick from holding back her sobs. Mai clenched the collar of her night shirt, tucking her chin into her neck.

"Mai," said a dry but gentle voice. A warm thumb caressed her tear-streaked cheeks.

Mai gasped, her head shot upwards, and her eyes flew open in response. Standing before her, a tall guy with blue eyes were staring down into her brown eyes warmly; his hand now cupping her cheek. "N..." Mai stopped herself, a picture of twin young boys popping up into her head; one looked mellow while the other smiled. "Eugene?" The guy lips curved into a small smile, but it wasn't full-hearted like it normally would.

Despite his welcoming presence, there was something amiss with Eugene. This usually meant that he came to warn or inform her about something. It struck her as odd though because she haven't had dreams of him in little over a year since discovering his corpse with Naru at the lake that faithful day.

"I know you're curious as to why I am here," Eugene spoke softly as if he read her mind, finally letting go of her face. Mai merely nodded, waiting patiently for him to continue. "My job here is not done yet as you may have believed. I was giving you time to be prepared." He glanced down as he finished speaking.

"Prepared? Prepared for what exactly?" Mai asked with a cracked voice, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"Will you promise me something?" Eugene answered with a question, gazing back up to make eye-contact.

Mai regarded the lone twin carefully; She was uncertain of his hasty request yet intrigued too. "Yes?"

"Look after our Noll," he answered. Eugene took both her hands and held it up to his chest. "I know you'll keep him on his feet for yourself as much as you would for me." It took Mai a minute to realize that Eugene meant his brother. Before she could reply, Eugene carried on. "And don't ever let him drive you away. No matter what. Please." He squeezed her hands with firmness, emphasizing the importance of his words.

"Oh... Okay - okay. Of course I will." Mai agreed without hesitation.

Eugene visibly relaxed at her confirmation, but he still seemed down by the forlorn expression on his face. "I'm uncertain of when I'll see you again, but you must know something before we go our separate ways."

"What would that be?" Mai questioned.

"They are coming," said Eugene, his monotone voice sounded grave.

Mai blinked in bewilderment at his cryptic message. What could he possibly mean? Who was coming?

From her peripheral vision, Mai noticed the strands of her and Eugene's hair brushing upwards; her eyes grew big as she sensed they were about to depart. She didn't want this to end yet! There were a lot of questions she needed answers to!

"Until next time Mai," Eugene's voice echoed. The radiating platform glowed brighter. Mai shielded her eyes with her arms from the blinding light.

**November 7th, Morning**

A gasp escaped Mai's lips, her eyes flying open to find herself staring up at the ceiling of her own place in her bedroom this time. She hiccuped a sigh, laying her hand on her stomach. Mai did not know how long she had been on her bed in a daze, but when she snuck a peek at her alarm clock on her bed-side drawer, that read - 7:48am, a sudden realization slapped a shock into her.

Naru was coming back today! Which also meant SPR was opening again, just like how he promised. A week ago, she had received a call from Lin saying they were returning to Japan and to be ready to work again. Mai did not need telling twice. She was ecstatic of learning the news. Mai have been looking forward to it since the last case of the missing children at a school. She jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready; her dream with Eugene already forgotten.

It's been now a year and a couple of months since the departure from the team, but Mai kept contact with each and everyone of them except for Naru and Lin. She still thought about those two: particularly Naru, and all the things the team learned of them on their last day before the two men had moved back to England. First he was the famous Oliver Davis from England. Lin, the Chinese man, was Naru's protector. Then there was the fact that Naru had a twin brother, who unfortunately died an untimely death. Eugene was the reason why Naru came to Japan from the beginning, to find Gene's body.

Mai wondered how the SPR leader was holding up. Despite getting to know Naru at least a little, Mai beliefs was that there was still more behind his well-placed brick walls.

In terms of keeping in touch with the others, Mai had weekly phone conversations with John Brown; a young, blonde, Australian priest she met on the first case with Naru. With Yasu, a student the team met over at another school case, was busy with college, he could only manage to see her every now and then during the month over lunch. Their talks weren't anything special - just both telling each other what they both individually be doing over the span of time since they last saw each other. Monk was also quite busy with his band gig and of course being a monk. On the other hand, even though he was quite busy, he would pop in every once in while to check in on her. She never know when exactly the spiritual guitarist would turn up, but she would happily welcome his visits. As for Ayako - the priestess, she would take Mai shopping on occasion, even bring Masako - the dark- haired medium, who isn't much of a socialist to begin with, to tag along. Or Ayako would treat Masako and Mai to spas and other various heavenly treatments.

While Mai appreciated their girl's outing, she'd be embarrassed of Ayako spending money on her. Although, the priestess insisted because she couldn't stand Mai's own wardrobe. It was an insult to Mai's style, but Mai did not actually take Ayako's words to heart. She knew it was the older woman's way of communication and creating a bond.

Masako was bearable to hang with once Naru wasn't in the picture. She still would be self-centered and annoying sometimes, but she's also cool to certain extents.

Now thinking of her friends, Mai wondered if any of them knew of Naru's return, since she haven't spoke to any of them since in like two weeks. She didn't find it strange, for Mai assumed that everyone is just busy and that they'll get to her when they do.

Mai was now in her second year in school. In result, there were higher expectations from her teachers; therefore, her working harder than the previous year. She was doing exceptionally well in her classes though. Mai and her school friends remain hanging out with each other during school hours or afterwards. She had told them about her ghost adventures with SPR, but not in full detail because of client confidentiality. They were intrigued by her stories. It even seemed better than them telling ghost-stories of their own like how they used to when school ended.

Freshly showered with a white towel wrapped around her nude frame, and her brown hair that now reached her shoulders, Mai went through her closet like a hurricane, trying to find something to wear for her first day back on the job. There were numerous outfits on her bed, but Mai found it difficult to choose.

_'Oh pull yourself together Taniyama. It's not like you're going on a date with Naru.'_ Mai snapped internally and tried to fight off a rosy red that wanted to form in her cheeks. _'Dang that Narcissist for making me blush already before I even get to see him,'_ she cursed the mental image of her boss smirking at her knowingly. Plus, the idea of going on a date with that ego-filled big-head seemed unlikely as the non-believers think supernatural exists.

Getting her head out of the clouds and checking herself in the mirror that hung on the closet door, Mai settled for something warm to dress in for the chilly weather outside. Then she took care of other necessities before she left her apartment.

The sun was barely high, but it sure was bright when Mai came outside. At last, she remembered once more that she'll be seeing Naru. NARU.

No. She was not going to panic now of all times. Mai was determined. She was not going to cower her way out of this. This was the moment she was waiting for. Mai plastered a grin on her face, to convince herself that she can do it.

* * *

_**To Appreciate the Moment**_

Naru settled into his chair in front of the desk of his office with an inaudible sigh - once he had finished unpacking his possessions. The trip from his home back to Japan was a long and exhausting travel. Reservations were already made at a hotel, but not the one he and Lin were in previously. Naru was unsure of how long he planned to stay in Japan due to certain revelations he discovered a few months after going back to England. He had already claimed that he was going to keep SPR open to his employees before he left them, but because of an unexpected turn of events, Naru was not so sure about the idea of keeping SPR in business right now. Nevertheless, he had to work with what was presented to him, despite his adamant arguments against his adopted parents.

Pulling himself out of his reveries, Naru took in the familiarity of the space and basked in the solitude.

However, his solitude was short-lived when the cheery face of his mentor peered through his doorway.

"Noll," Madoka said his nickname in a sing-song voice. Naru exhaled tiredly, bracing himself for what will be a long a day. "Excited to be back here?"

"It's difficult to relate to your eagerness when there are more pressing matters at hand," he said dryly, pulling his binder and other important papers in front of him. Naru hoped she'd drop trying to distract him. Yet, his body tense at the direction of the conversation he took it unintentionally.

His answer spoiled her chirpy mood. Madoka frowned at him and placed her hands on her hips. "You promised Luella that you will not concern yourself of it."

Naru shot the woman before him a glare. Madoka, however, was not deterred by his furious expression. She only continued to frown down at him with slight concern in her eyes.

"You should not easily fool yourself into thinking that I can let this go without being certain of the situation." Naru said in a matter-of-fact tone, looking away from her. He began leafing through documents without actually reading anything. It was to show her that he was through with the discussion.

However, his mentor was not relenting. She slowly closed the space between her and his desk, and leaned her weight on it. Her face transition from a frown to great concern. "There's nothing you nor I can do -"

"We both know that's a lie." Naru countered; his voice now holding a sharp edge to it.

Naru looked up in time to see Madoka was taken aback by the tone of his voice, but it was very brief - and soon replaced by a grimace that shot down at Naru in a condescending way. He knew that she did not appreciate being addressed like that.

His eyes fell to the paper in front of him, gritting his teeth. It became a force of habit over the year. Even his emotions were slipping through every now and then, which displeased Naru to no end. He was always in control of his feelings.

"Excuse my tongue." Naru said quietly, his gaze traveled to his long-time mentor.

Madoka's visage soften at his faint words. His mentor whispered her next words. "I know what you're thinking Noll, and believe it or not - I understand how you're feeling too, but you have to give this a chance."

"Hello?" Came a voice from outside of Naru's office space: one Naru was all too familiar with. "Naru... Lin? Are you guys h..." The source of the voice stopped in front of the accessible threshold. Mai's eyes grew wide at the sight of Naru and Madoka followed by a large grin with a side of blushing. Shortly afterwards, the smile gradually slipped from the young girl's expression. Her eyes remained wide but instead of happiness - it seemed worried.

Naru figured from the beginning that she was observing his unusual shabby appearance and perhaps his more foul mood.

"Mai!" Madoka knocked the said girl out of her stupor, tip-toeing to Mai in glee. Naru did not miss Madoka trying to save the other girl of embarrassment. Mai shrunk out of sheepishness for a few seconds before returning the same exuberance, and then the two hugged like they were trying to squeeze out the air from each other.

"Oh my gosh, Madoka! It's great to see you again!" Mai gushed. "I didn't know you were coming back with Lin and Naru."

"It's kind of a late-minute decision." Madoka waved it off nonchalantly which succeeded in not raising suspicion with Mai.

While the two girls were getting reacquainted, Naru took the chance to assess his assistant.

Nothing much changed about her aside from a bit of development in Mai's physical sense. Short-heighted, just like when they first met. Her hair now longer, he noted, and being the brownest brown that matched her chocolate-colored eyes. She still had that radiance about her that can outshine the stars and sun put together...

"Is there something you see on Mai's face that I don't?" Madoka's voice brought Naru back down to earth from his complex line of thoughts. He realized that Mai was now watching him with glee glistening eyes, and a wide beaming smile, however, the line of apprehension was still visible. The admiration she always showed him never failed to send a feeling through him that he could never comprehend, but it comes, and it's there at that very second.

Naru also spotted his mentor flicking her eyebrows up and down behind Mai's back, and of course his assistant was oblivious of what Madoka was doing. He changed his attention back to his work papers with relative calmness, pretending not to take notice of Madoka's secretive silly behavior and set aside his puzzling musings.

"I believe social-time is over," said Naru. "And Mai - go make tea," he commanded afterwards. He was ready to set off to do his job. That was until a fiery, feminine growl captured his eyes once more.

"Well... hello to you too, Naru!" Mai exclaimed sarcastically. "'Say, how have you been lately?'" She mocked his tone of voice but it sounded uncharacteristic of him. After that Mai portrayed herself, not seeming to be aware that she was heading out of the office. "'Oh - I am great! How about you?' But no! It's always Tea... Tea... and TEA. You can't take one minute..."

Even though Mai's figure disappeared, she did not stopped ranting, but she did go ahead to do what she was told. Her angry rambling made the corner of Naru's lips curve upwards in humor.

Oh yes, it's great that many things have not changed.

"You should show more appreciation for your friends," commented Madoka, being the receiving end of Naru's annoyed expression. She too was humored by Mai letting Naru getting under her skin, but she had a patronizing tone while she whisked her forefinger. "They're wonderful people that you don't say just about anyone."

"What makes you think they're my friends?" Naru inquired in a toneless manner; seriousness took over his mild amusement, messing with the files and such on his desk for like the fifth time.

"Because you wouldn't be here otherwise," Madoka remarked. "And it's not because your parents told you to," she included in afterthought, walking out of his office space - whether to assist Mai with tea or keep her company was unknown to Naru. However, his mentor's words stopped him in his tracks at that moment. She did not stick around to catch Naru regarding her deeply.

* * *

_**To Determine a Mystery**_

A few hours later on that same day, Mai had Naru's tea made and given earlier. She even made Lin a cup, who took it with silence but displayed a short gesture of gratitude before going back to typing on his computer.

Now she was sitting in the consultant area with Madoka. Mai fixed them both tea as well, and they were on the same couches like the last time they have talked after the ex-Minister's haunted mansion case.

Mai couldn't help but reflect on seeing Naru behind his desk once more. It made her heart warm up and coming back to work feel like home again. On the other hand, she felt something was off with her boss the second she lied her eyes on him after fourteen months.

His hair had a bed-like messiness to it. Stubby hair covered the jawline and a little bit of his chin and over his top lip. Naru wasn't wearing any black clothing, but they were still dark, which Mai believed he wasn't going to let go anytime in the near future.

What bothered Mai the most was the paleness of his skin. He never really had a healthy skin-tone to begin with, but he appeared to be sick... almost as sickly... as if after when he used his PK powers and landed in the hospital twice.

"Mai, did you hear me?"

Mai jumped when Madoka's voice reached her ears. The mentioned woman tilted her head to side with an accusing but teasing smile. Mai rubbed the back of her neck, laughing nervously as she realized that she had zoned out.

"Sorry, you were saying?" asked Mai, letting her arm fall to her side.

"I said, Lin and I are going out now!" Madoka repeated, bouncing in her seat.

Mai sat there stunned into silence, waiting for a minute to see if the woman before her was pulling her leg, just like how Madoka had tricked her by saying Lin and Naru had eloped; she got Mai good that time. Although, scanning her face, Madoka did not laugh at Mai's astonished expression, but anticipating her next words. Mai broke the silence and squealed loud enough to probably irritate the two stoic men in their offices. Madoka chuckled appreciatively and beamed at Mai's reaction. They got up right quick to wrap each other around the shoulders before sitting back down in a haste.

"When did this happen?" Mai demanded.

"It's going to be five months from now since he's asked me out." Madoka answered in great pride.

Mai still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lin was the last person she expected to be involved in a relationship - and with Madoka! Her beaming characteristics so contrast to his shadowed personality.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Lin here?"

Madoka giggled at Mai's doubtfulness, and nodded her head quite excitingly. "Well, he didn't exactly ask me out 'verbally,' but you know how the saying goes - 'action speaks louder than words.' It was really nice and different - if I do say so myself."

With their tea finished, Mai had gotten up to take care of the cups. When she came back, she saw Madoka staring out into space from the side. Naru's mentor did not seem aware of Mai's reemergence; therefore, Mai examined the crescents of apprehensiveness etched on Madoka's face. The general gleam in her eyes were substituted by unshed tears. Any second now, a tear or two might just drop.

"Madoka?" Mai called the other woman's name. She didn't want the mentioned woman to be depressed. Mai hoped that she could be of any help. "Would you like more tea?" The worrying expression on Madoka's face disappeared so fast that Mai almost believed she had imagined it. Nodding her consent, Mai hurried to prepare the last batch for both of them and returned to her rightful seating. During that time, she braced herself to ask questions Mai was itching to ask. It would be insensitive for her to even bring it up, so she took a minute to phrase her words appropriately.

"So how is... everyone doing - you know... after... Eugene?" Goodness! It was much harder than what Mai had assumed to start off a very touchy subject.

Madoka stopped sipping from her tea cup on cue, lowering it down to the saucer and her chin descended to her neck.

"We are grieving, as to be expected, but we're also doing alright for now," she replied, smiling regrettably.

"And Naru?" Mai questioned, squeezing her cup harder.

Just when Madoka was going to respond, the sound of Naru's office door opening silenced them both.

"Mai, go make more tea. Our possible clients will be arriving shortly." The dark-haired young man ordered briskly, walking towards Lin's door.

"Wow! So soon! You just got back," said Mai. She did not think they'd get started right away.

"Madoka brought it to my attention," he answered plainly. Naru knocked on his assistant's door, hearing an 'enter' from the other side. Her boss pushed open the door, passing through the threshold before closing the door behind.

"Sooner better than later is what I always say." Madoka added meekly. Mai could tell that the discussion was over... for now at least.

* * *

True to Naru's words, the clients-to-be did not take long to arrive. One was a man who appeared to be in his mid-to-late-forties, with sandy-hair and noticeable grey streaks. Beside him was a teenage, black-haired girl. She seemed to be a tiny bit younger than Mai - perhaps a year or two if she were to guess.

Lin was ready to type on his computer and Madoka was sitting in on the meeting next to Mai.

"Name and status if you will." Naru said coolly. His eyes were trained on the clients opposite side of the couch-seating arrangement.

The man did not say anything at first. He stared back at Naru in a way that Mai did not like. It was as if he was measuring her boss. Of course it would be considered normal for adults to be skeptic of Naru and the team because of their age. However, there was just something about the male client that did not sit well with Mai. His stance was indifferent and cold. He gave off such stone hardiness that the girl close to him noticeably scooted an inch over from the man.

Mai turned to look at Naru. He was not perturbed by the client's disturbing silence. In fact, he was having an eye-staring show down with the man. Lin and Madoka too were watching the client and Naru back and forth. The air was thick with tension that it took up most of the breathing space.

"My name is Saburo, Osamu," the male client finally spoke. His voice sounded strained and weak, but it was deep. "I work in a big family company in America but moved here a couple of years ago after my youngest sister and my brother-in-law were murdered." Stunned, Mai raised her hand to her mouth. Lin was typing, and Madoka gave Mr. Saburo a look of genuine sympathy. Naru remained stoic as ever, waiting for the client to go on. "This is Takara, Saki," said Mr. Saburo, directing his chin at the young girl. "My youngest sister's only daughter."

His niece curtain her face with her long slick black hair. She gave a meek, "hello," before facing her head towards her shoulder.

Mai felt very sorry for Saki; she knew what it was like to lose her parents, though Saki's pain must run deeper than Mai will ever comprehend.

Naru opened up a file that was on his lap as he said, "According to you, Mr. Saburo, you would hear voices in certain rooms."

"Yes," Mr. Saburo confirmed verbally. "More like arguments."

_'Arguments?'_ Mai repeated mentally puzzled.

"When I am walking through the hallways, I would hear what sounds like to be..." Mr. Saburo trailed off in thought, then said, "two-to-three people shouting furiously at each other in those particular rooms. Once I go in that specific room, I find it to be no one present."

"There's only you and Ms. Takara living in your home, am I correct?" asked Naru, who kept his eyes on the file.

"Yes - well, actually... It used to be my wife - Suzu, Saki, and I, but she's no longer with us due to a critical illness." Mr. Saburo answered so faintly that Mai had strain her ears to actually hear what he said.

"I see," came Naru's only response.

"We're sorry to hear that," Mai chipped in sincerely.

Mr. Saburo caught Mai by surprise when he shot her the meanest glare that rivaled with Naru's, instead of appreciating her regards. She even heard Madoka's faint gasp.

"You have also mentioned that you have seen children playing near your home." Naru prompted, his tone took on a heavier note. "What is the significance of this statement?"

Mai let out a lung of air once Mr. Saburo had looked away from her. "Three in fact; one little boy and two small girls... I believe the boy is the youngest judging by his size," he clarified. "The type of clothing they wear doesn't seem suitable for this time period if you ask me." Mr. Saburo seemed inclined to continue at the persisting gaze Naru gave him. "It would seem more appropriate for the Meiji period."

"Are you certain there weren't just random kids playing dress up?" Naru questioned in a bored tone. When his voice got like that, it meant that he was beginning to lose interest, Mai recognized during her earlier days with working for him.

"I assure you, it's impossible for children to be around the area period." Mr. Saburo argued, leaning forward to emphasize. "Our home is secluded from other vicinities. The house is deep within the forest - miles of trees surrounding us. I even searched for them when Suzu was alive. I never found any ounce of trace of them."

As soon as Mr. Saburo was done speaking, Naru shut the folder and closed his eyes. This is when he's in the consideration of making it a case mode.

"Please... help us," came a tiny feminine voice. Mai and everyone else averted their attention to Saki. She was pleading with her teary eyes at Naru. "There's more that we haven't told you, if it'll convince you to help us," she admitted shakily.

With Naru and Mr. Saburo staring down at her, she faltered and seem like she wanted to run away. Though Mai grasped her hand. "Go ahead, tell us," she encouraged with a warm smile, squeezing the girl's hand for extra encouragement.

Saki nodded at Mai, then said, "Recently, I started hearing crying of a child. It would come from any closets I am near. Then there'd be banging sounds on walls and glass antiques knocked onto the floor." After that, Saki twisted in her seat to reach for her backpack she had on her. She unzipped it and dug through the contents until she pulled out a hairbrush. "This just started happening again as well," she handed the brush to Mai.

Mai examined the object closely. It was a regular, purple, vinyl brush. Except the hair on the bristles... is blonde! She looked up from the blonde hair entangled in the bristles to Saki's black straight hair. "Again?" Mai couldn't help but repeat.

"My brush would disappear from my room to be found either back in my room or in Aunt's and Uncle room on Suzu's vanity table... with the hair on it." Saki explained to Mai mostly.

"What about the first time?" Madoka spoke this time, leaning her head sideways as she was getting a good view of the brush.

"It happened with Aunt's brush too. It'd vanish into thin air. She would say that she haven't misplaced it." Saki now looked at Naru's mentor. "Then she would find it with the same hair on there."

"So I suppose your Aunt does not have blonde hair," Naru reinserted himself back to the conversation.

"No." Mr. Saburo snapped, despite how weak his voice was. "She was a brunette." He sat back and reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out a wallet. Mr. Saburo opened it up and slid it onto the table towards the middle for each and one of them to see.

Inside the wallet besides credits cards and other various personal identifications was a picture of him and his wife grinning happily at the unseen camera.

Suzu was indeed a brown-haired woman. Her hair was to her shoulders and it curled underneath. Mai believed she was a really nice person due to her contagious loving grin.

Mai was also awed at how Mr. Saburo in the picture seemed so much happier in the photo, it was like looking at a different man impersonating Mr. Saburo in the picture.

Mai glanced up to Naru, who was looking at Mr. Saburo and his niece with what was at first boredom to complete intrigue. "Expect us tomorrow evening."

* * *

**12/28/13 Saturday**

**Dear readers,**

**I know those who are reading, _"Hogwarts Assembly,"_ are mad with me at this appointed time because I have yet to update. Not to mention that I still have to repost -_ 'The Dream Guardians.'_**

**I am sorry if you are upset with me because I am too with certain writers and their stories, but I am not going to get all into it.**

**I know I have said many times that I will post one of those stories soon, but I haven't which again, I am still truly sorry.**

**My mind and muse for those stories refuse to work with me for some unknown reason. I believe that I am probably bored with trying to write them because of:**

**A.) I've been rewriting _'The Dream Guardians'_ numerous of times that I can't even count with my fingers or toes... and I guess that it makes me bored reading and writing about Harry Potter period. (It's a shame I know.)**

**B.) As of recently, I realized that I've been writing more for you guys, instead of myself like how I used to. The point of writing is for self-enjoyment. It's great to get other people's views on it! However, when one, like myself, gets too caught up of what 'other' people's opinions of where you should take your 'own' story, then you lose the fun in writing.**

**So I decided to write a new fan fic in hopes that I teach myself how to write for ME again. It's something different and new... and even fun... so yeah.**

**I hope you all forgive me. I'll understand if any of or those who have stopped following me because of my wasting your time and my indecisiveness.**

**Moving on to my new fanfic... This is my very first 'Ghost Hunt' story, so please go easy on me. I have recently became a fan when my little sister introduced the series to me.**

**I absolutely love the show! I wish there were more! Alas there isn't. I've been looking forward to writing this fanfic ever since I've gotten into GH and hopefully I won't disappoint anyone.**

**My writing will differ from the manga book version... as far as how the characters address each other with 'san, chan, bou, kun,' etc. I'm going by how the animated series because it's what I am most familiar with.**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt, if I did the episodes would have continued. And thanks to my lovely sister MsBooks95 for helping me out with the ideas and look over.**

**Any mistakes are all mine.**

**Hope you enjoy reading this, and I'll have the second chapter for you asap!**

**Stay tune! Thanks for reading!**

**- Asphodel**


	2. Ch2 Case 1: Reflection of the Soul P1

**_To Take Things into Consideration_**

After leaving instructions on how to reach their residence with Mai, the clients left behind so much tension that it was practically suffocating.

Naru was very weary of his clients. Mr. Saburo posed a threat, especially towards the women. He definitely did not like how the old client looked at Mai. That reason alone was enough for Naru to deny the case. It was either that option, or he took the case and he leaves the girls behind. Although, Naru also knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if he had. Madoka and Mai were two headstrong people. One would have hell if the girls were reckoned with.

Lin and Naru had made eye-contact. Naru knew Lin thought along the same lines. They would have to keep close watch over their female colleagues. This even brought the question of Miss Takara's, Saburo's niece, welfare.

Unfortunately, there's nothing anyone could do for the girl, since they have no physical evidence if she is in actual danger being with her uncle.

Naru mentally shook his head. He had to focus on what he could control. The young man never allowed things to have power over him. Ready to return to his work, Naru turned to his female assistant. "Mai," he ignored her jumping at his voice. "Call everyone and have them to meet here. I want to go over several things with you all before we make the trip to the Saburo's."

He did not wait for Mai's reply. The case presented to him had him thinking, so Naru made his way quickly to his office and shut the door to finalize his seclusion.

Already behind the confinements of his desk, Naru sat forward with the file he had with him during the meeting and opened it up. Inside the folder was documents of Mr. Saburo's statements, documentations of other people who lived in the house previous to the clients now, blue prints of the structure, and an old black and white photo of the house he and his niece resides in. The quality of the picture wasn't all that good. Naru could barely make out the blurriness of the trees and the outlining of the home, much to his irritation. He'd just have to wait until he could see the house physically and make something of it.

Sliding the photo to the side, Naru began reading the documented past occupants of the photographed house. Words and dates were stored in his notes and mind for later usage, but as he gathered information from the reading, Naru noticed a repetition in each script for different individual families that were quite alarming.

**_The Hashimoto's: the first ones to occupy the house after a year of it being abandoned. The previous owners are unknown. _**Naru made a note to himself to find out whom soon. **A ****_household contained of five: a husband, wife, and three child-aged daughters. The youngest daughter died from a grave illness. The family did not take long to leave the place._**

**_The second inhabitants were the Akiyama's: four members of the household. There was a husband, wife, and two preteen girls. The father died due to an unexpected decline in his health. The mother took the daughters and left as well._**

**_The next family in line of taking over the home was the Wakihisa's - members of four too. No husband in the picture, which left a widow and her son and daughter. The husband's brother stepped in to help with the children. Unfortunately, both the widowed mother and uncle died; thus, leaving the children to be orphaned. Both the lonely wife and brother-in-law died from sickness._**

_ "Yes - well, actually... It used to be my wife - Suzu, Saki, and I, but she's no longer with us due to a critical illness," _said the voice of Mr. Saburo's earlier words.

As Naru read on, he learned that two other group of families lost a loved one due to this unexplained illness. After that, no one has set foot in there until fifty-eight years later when the Saburo's came into the picture.

Naru was so enthralled in examining the file in full detail that when he heard knocking at the door, he glanced at the clock hanging on his wall and realized it was almost time for him to turn in for the night. Now that he was also distracted from his work, the young man began to feel the pressure in his head.

He knew what he really needed at that very moment.

In a swift motion, Naru got up from his seat and stepped outside of his seclusion to see Mai was packing up while Madoka was talking to her.

"Mai, tea."

The said assistant froze at the sound of his order and sent daggers at him. "Seriously? You're going to make me miss the last train!" Mai stomped her foot and folded her arms.

"Well then, I guess you better get started now before you're left stranded here." Naru retorted smugly.

"No she won't!" Madoka cut in, taking Mai's shoulder and squeezing reassuringly. "I was going to offer to drop you home anyway." With that, his mentor gave him a reprimanding glare of her own.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a problem," said Mai, appearing to be unsure.

"Don't think like that! You'll never be a problem!" Madoka insisted, playfully smacking his younger assistant on the arm. "Now go hurry up before Naru suffers more from his tea withdrawal."

Mai was on her way to the kitchenette when the older woman said that last sentence. Mai turned with a questioning look. "Tea withdrawal?"

Naru watched his mentor plaintively to see if she would spill her late theory to Mai.

"Just go - go!" Madoka ushered the other girl to move. Mai threw bewildered expressions between him and Madoka before setting off into the kitchen once more.

His mentor smiled at Naru in warning. All he could do was sigh tiredly as he went back into his office to gather his stuff as well.

After not having Mai's tea for a long time, it made Naru easier for him to be provoked. It was very irritating how he'd unconsciously call for her to make him tea when she was never there to begin with. Much to his annoyance, no other tea was as... satisfying like Mai's. Therefore, Madoka came up with the 'tea withdrawal' crap which Naru didn't believe in. He could live without his assistant's tea if he wanted to.

With his coat on and his work put away neatly organized, he almost walked out of his office when Mai came in with a steaming cup of his favorite tea. She passed it to him and he took it without seeming to be eager about it.

Mai stood there and watched him expectantly. Naru did not drink from the cup yet. He stared right back at her with such composure that Mai gradually cracked under his unwavering watchful eyes. She huffed in frustration at him since she lost this round.

"So you're at this again, huh?" Mai placed her hands on her hips. Naru remained silent, maintaining his stoic expression. "One of these days, you will say 'thank you,'" she said under her breath, but it sounded like she said it out loud to him. "See you tomorrow, jerk!" Mai stalked off with a slam of his door.

As soon as Mai's footsteps faded along with her and Madoka's barely audible conversation, Naru slowly drained the contents of the cup, his tongue reveling the hot liquid and flavor. His brain started to relax; the tension of his body eased off too.

For now, Naru will just succumb to his addiction of Mai's tea because he _wanted_ to - not because he _needed _to.

That night after Lin and him made it back to their designated hotel, Naru laid sitting up in his bed in his dimly-lit room with the case file papers spread all over his bedding, including the black and white photo of Saburo's home staring up at him between his legs.

The lamp on his bedside table casted a shadow over the lines of Naru's dark and regarding expression. His chilling blue eyes stared unseeingly at the paper in his hand that he held up in front him.

With so many things running through his mind, Naru struggled to manage his concentration. At first, he continued to push away his distracting thoughts, and study the sheet of paper in his hand. On the other hand, he was finding it harder to fight off the hands of exhaustion.

_His heart raged within his chest like a beast trying to be free from its cage when he heard a deep menacing chuckle._

Naru immediately shook his head very hard when the words he was reading were starting to blend together.

_ His head lolled back and forth and side-to-side. His brain was all fuzzy._

Naru started at the feel of his arm with the paper dropping at his side. He mentally demanded himself to stay awake. He reread the same line on the paper but...

_ "Ol..."_

The weight of his arm grew heavier...

_ "Ol..."_

His eyelids were also hard to keep open...

_"Ol..."_

Despite his strong will, darkness drew upon him, and Naru could not hold his own anymore...

_Not a second sooner, light blinded his sight - as if a veil was pulled off from over his eyes. Naru tried to move, but he felt his hands and feet bounded to an uncomfortable wooden chair. Not knowing what else to do, he seized the opportunity to familiarize himself of his location through the bangs of his dark hair that fell over his face. A minute or so passed, and he was incredibly puzzled by his surroundings._

_ He couldn't tell what type of room he was in - only that the light above him kept moving around, brightening up only certain parts of the space he occupied._

_ The sound of chuckling echoed in his ears, which told Naru that he was not alone._

_ "Ol," said the endless chuckling hard-toned voice. _

_ The sound of, what Naru instinctively believed to be a man's voice, resonated against his ear-drums. In result, Naru flinched involuntarily at the pounding in his head like a ball bouncing against walls annoyingly loud._

_He waited until it was safe enough to open his eyes again. Since the light was not getting everywhere, Naru could only see a man standing directly in front of him from the stomach on down, dressed in a red haori and getas._

_ The mentioned manly figure leaned in close to his ear. Naru refrained himself from cringing at the closeness of the stranger's body, but could not stop the feeling of utter disgust wash over him as his senses became overwhelmed by the breath of cigarettes when the man whispered in his ear._

_ This time the ray of light flew towards the direction of the faceless man dreadfully slow._

_ "It's about time we have gotten reacquainted isn't Ol,"_

**"Naru..." **someone familiar called from far away.

_Naru was able to see the chest..._

**"Naru?" **The same voice called again, but sounding closer.

_Up to the mouth..._

"Naru!"

Naru had sky-rocketed out of his sleep, nearly crashing into someone else. Luckily, that person dodged in time.

It took a good moment for Naru to gain control over his fast-paced breathing and the racing beats of his heart. Wiping away the sheen of sweat from his face, Naru took notice of the lights of the lamps that were off, replaced by the sun shining bright through his window curtains. Then he noted that he was still in his outing clothes. His shirt was soaked in perspiration. What Naru found too was his male assistant, Lin, standing over him with a serious, concerned look drawn on his visage.

Naru could hear the unsaid question from Lin, but they both knew what his, Naru's, answer will be. "Let's go."

* * *

**Day 1, Morning**

Not too far off in the morning, Naru and Lin were already at the SPR center waiting in the consulting area along with everyone else, except Mai, who was now running late. Naru already knew it'd be a matter of time before his assistant would start being tardy; she just proven it to be sooner.

He was in desperate need of tea and his patience was running thin. Not to mention that his co-workers felt the need to chat up a storm. Takigawa and Miss Matsuzaki were at each other's throats while a nervous Brown tried to break it up. Yasuhara had thrown himself into the mix as well - just to have his fun with the monk. Much to Naru's relief, Madoka started a conversation with Miss Hara, who had been trying to get his attention since they had all arrived. Lin waited in his office with the door open.

At the moment, Naru did not feel like being bothered. All he wanted was tea and to get started with the meeting so they could get the case over with. The simplest things he asks in life seem too much for him to desire apparently.

"Hi!" Mai bustled in; purposely ignoring the glare Naru was sending her way at the very second. "Anyone else would like some tea besides Naru?" She vanished through the kitchenette threshold in a flash.

All of them called out in affirmation. Naru groaned in silence of how much _impossibly_ louder they all have gotten.

"I'd get big boss his tea first!" Yasuhara twisted half-way in his seat to shout out to the kitchen. "He looks like he's going to blow off a lot of steam!"

"Got it covered!" Mai yelled back.

Naru conjured up the energy to glare at the unperturbed college student.

Eventually, tea was in everyone's hands, and they all drank from their cups contentedly, particularly Naru himself. He attempted to dismiss the feeling of Mai's soft hand when his accidentally brushed against her own as she passed him the tea; though the touch of her soft hands still lingered.

"So why, may I dare ask, have you brought us here today, Naru?" Takigawa, who was somewhat a monk, questioned happily: much too happy for the young boss' tastes. Takigawa placed his cup on the small table, stretching his long legs out where he sat.

It reminded Naru of the biggest welcome back he had ever received when the two stoic men arrived at the office door a few hours earlier. Only smaller compared to the one his parents threw for him when he had returned home. He was, in fact, caught off guard by the irregulars being present before the two. Thankfully though, they did not decorate his home of business with any ridiculous decoration. Nonetheless, everyone greeted Lin and him so warmly and graciously. It brought something within the young boss that he couldn't quite fathom, but pushed it to the back of his mind.

Naru brought his attention back to the present matter. "Because of Mai's lateness, I'll have to keep this short." Naru started off with his eyes closed, taking more sips of Earl Grey.

He heard his female assistant jump out of her seat but did not come close to him. "I tried to get here early, but someone wanted more tea at the last minute which made me get home late!"

"As much as I'd like to argue whose fault it really is for our delay, I'd prefer to get started if you don't mind." Naru said aloofly.

His eyes opened in time to catch Mai trying to charge at him, but Takigawa had a firm hold on Mai's wrists. Naru launched into yesterday's events and what he learned reading from the file the night before, not paying his assistant any mind.

"Mr. Saburo really made me nervous." Mai said after Naru was done speaking and after she had calmed down. She folded her arms as if she was hugging herself protectively. "I am not too sure if I'll ever like him."

"While I agree with you, I believe it's because the losses has taken a toll on him." Madoka said to Mai sadly. "Still, it won't ever justify his behavior," she included in afterthought.

"With that being said, you - Madoka, Miss Taniyama, Matsuzaki, and Hara should keep your distance from Mister Saburo," said Lin. He came out of his office and stood afar from the group. "I fear Miss Takara is not safe in the hands of her Uncle."

"That dangerous, huh," Matsuzaki inquired, raising one of her perfectly trimmed eyebrows. She placed her chin into her palm with her elbow on the armrest; her manicured nailed pressing lightly to her skin.

"Do you think Mister Saburo... has been harming Saki?"" Mai asked shakily, gazing down as her chocolate eyes glistened, and her hands folded together in apprehension.

Naru could see the wheels turning in the school girl's head, and with her quick judgments, Mai disregards her own well-being when it comes to the lives of others.

"We have no actual proof of what Lin is saying is true," he said in hopes to cease Mai's line of thinking.

"What if he's not wrong?" Mai remarked, curling her small fingers into fists. Her blazing warm eyes breached the wards of Naru's conscious; her words burned into the atmosphere.

"Mai," Takigawa got up to be beside the said girl. He lightly placed his big hand on her head and ruffled it a bit. "Don't worry! We won't let anything happen to her." His reassurance seemed to have seeped into Mai's anxious state-of-mind, for her anger evaporated.

"Do you promise?" She asked in a small voice.

"Promise," Takigawa repeated whole-heartedly and wrapped his arm around Mai's shoulders. "And we won't let anything happen to any of you girls either!" He proclaimed in pride.

When the Monk tasseled Mai's hair some more, she laughed appreciatively at Takigawa's confidence and his playfulness.

Naru was greatly intrigued by how her hair shined and how soft each of the strands looked through Takigawa's hand...

_ "No," _he said to himself. Enough was enough: Time to get down to business.

The others had joined Mai and Takigawa in their childish charade. Lin already had returned to his space of profession. Naru pushed himself from out of his seat and started walking towards the front door.

"Party is over," Naru's bored tone cut through their fun. "It's time to get going." They all grumbled and separated from each other. "Madoka and Yasuhara, I need you to search the history of the house, and I need you to retrieve information about the very first owners. They were removed from or were not included in the file for a reason - which means the information might be crucial. It should also put an end to this case quicker." His mentor and the college student nodded their heads in acceptance and started getting ready to leave.

Once the equipment and bags of clothing were put away in the vehicles, Naru, Mai, and Lin rode in their van while Matsuzaki, John, and Takigawa rode in his van. Miss Hara had her own personal driver giving her a ride. Lastly, Madoka and Yasuhara went in their own direction - in his mentor's car - to do what Naru ordered.

The silence in the van was like an old friend greeting Naru with warm arms, and he accepted it gratefully. Mai was quiet so far which was uncommon of his assistant. He assumed that she was most likely upset with him because of his dismissive manner at the office.

Naru stole a glance at her, but she was not looking at him - at least not in a way where it seemed she was trying to pretend he was not there. Mai appeared to be lost in her thoughts. The last rays of the sun capturing the ends of Mai's hair, making it a lighter brown, along with the warm look she held in her large brown eyes.

Naru's interests in what wondered in her mind piqued for a minute before he squashed it with a vengeance. He'll never get peace like this now if he didn't take this chance that was offered to him. With an open book in his hand, he drowned himself into the world of literature. For once, Naru was finally able to sink into pleasure of reading without any interruptions.

Night fallen upon them, Naru realized that when he couldn't see the words clearly anymore. A sudden heat of warmth fell on his left shoulder. He turned his head from the hard-cover to see Mai's sleeping form on him, oblivious to Naru narrowing his eyes on her.

"We're almost there." Naru heard Lin say. Naru changed the direction of his line of sight to the road; not moving too much so he wouldn't wake up the brown-haired girl.

It was quite dark outside. Naru managed to make out the long lane and the thickness of the trees with the aid of the headlights and the stars shining above.

Naru closed his book, taking the chance to preparing himself for the case.

* * *

**_To Acquaint & Conquer_**

Mai felt something nudging her. She swapped away whatever was interrupting her sweet nap-time, muttering, "Five more minutes."

"Mai, wake up. We're here." Jumping at the sound of her boss' voice, her eyes met with his shoulder. It did not take long for her cheeks to flame red as she realized she had fallen asleep on Naru.

_'Oh my gosh! How do I always put myself in these types of situations?' _Mai flew off of her boss' shoulder as she slapped her already-rosy cheeks.

As soon as she was off of him, he did not waste time getting out of the van. He left the door open on her side. Lin was already out of the driver's side and standing beside the said boss. Mai was frozen in her seat with her hands still glued to her face from the utter embarrassment.

Naru looked over his shoulder at her, smirking ever so lightly. "Are you coming, Mai?" That got him an immediate response when she growled at him and bounced out of the vehicle. When she got out, Naru already lost interest in her and was talking to Lin in hushed tones.

Mai spun around to the sound of wheels pulling up behind, slowing to a stop.

The front and back of the passenger doors of Monk's van swung open. Ayako, the first one to step out, spread out her limbs to get the kinks out of her body. "What a long ride!" The self-proclaimed maiden breathed out noisily, flinging her lively hair around.

"Yeah, I thought we'd be driving forever." Monk voiced in agreement as he dismounted from the driver seat.

John came around from the back of the big automobile, releasing a large breath of relief.

"Okay there, John?" asked Mai. She giggled at the young priest shaking his head in reply. He probably had to suffer through Monk's and Ayako's arguing again all by himself, Mai guessed. She conveyed a look of humored sympathy to John, who in return, smiled back at her.

"Masako's here," said John, once he had reached Mai. They both look to see the Medium's car park behind Monk's van. The driver got out and headed to the back doors and pulled it open - and out came the purple, kimono-dressed girl.

Mai was about to say something, but Masako covered her mouth with her draping sleeve. She held her chin up high, pointedly ignoring the two as she headed straight towards Naru.

Mai gaped at the Medium before closing her eyes. The right side of her temple thumped against her skin. She should have known that this was how it was going to be now that Naru is back.

_ 'So the war recommences, eh?' _Mai thought. She shook her head, while following after John towards the now gathered group.

Ahead of them was a house up on a tall hill. Two flights of a cemented staircase led from where the SPR group stood up to the large heap of land and towards the straight slant of the field where the western-styled, maroon-bricked haunted home was rooted. The house was a couple of floors high. There was one window for each side of the front – top, bottom, left, and right. In addition, they were long-length and rectangular. In the center of the triangular roof had a diamond-shaped window ebbed inwards. A square-ish chimney stuck out from the back of the roof. All of the windows had pale-tone curtains draping from the inside. At the door, there stood a small female figure which Mai identified as Saki, Mr. Saburo's niece, waiting for them.

_'I wonder where Mr. Saburo may be.' _Mai thought when she did not see the man anywhere or near the dark-haired teenage girl. At the last second, Mai moaned as she realized it was going to be a lot of work, heaving up all the machinery not just up that staircase but the house too.

It seemed the others caught on as well when she heard Monk and Ayako groused none too subtly.

"We'll carry in the equipment once we get familiar with the house." Naru addressed to everyone. "We have a long night ahead of us, so we might as well get started."

It should have been, without a doubt, what Mai expected from the boss and his irritating need to work them all down to their knees. She should not think of anything less from Naru.

They all started up the stairs. As soon as they reached the end of the first pair of steps, Mai was already out of breath. So was the shrine maiden, the young priest, the monk, and the Medium; however, Masako hid her exhaustion with dignity.

The wind began to pick up which was helpful to Mai's wearied lungs. Just when she had gain enough oxygen to breathe properly, Mai looked up to see Naru and Lin moving on ahead without looking back, nearly at the top of the second staircase where Saki was still waiting for them.

"I'm getting too damn old for this," grunted Monk, who was bent over with his head down. He straightened up and broke into a run up the last remaining steps.

"Right," said John, also fixing himself. "Better hurry before Kazuya grows impatient."

"I don't care what the big boy says; I need to rest." Ayako retorted sharply, sitting down on the steps with an undignified huff.

John, who never really argues, shrugged his shoulders and chuckled in nervousness. Then he turned to Masako. She gave a slight nod to the blonde and treaded up the stairs with John right after her.

Mai had to agree with John's statement. Naru would have something smart to say, and she was not in the mood to hear it. With that, she grabbed Ayako's arm, pulling her up from her spot and dragged both their tails up the steps. The red-haired woman protested verbally but did not put up much of a fight.

"I apologize sincerely for the inconvenience of the stairs," Mai heard Saki say once Ayako and her made it to the top with the rest of the team. The two of them were trying to catch their breath as the teenage girl continued. "Uncle is sleeping. He has not been feeling well for a long time now. I finally got him to lie down to recuperate."

Well that explained Mai's question. It even reasoned Mr. Saburo's weary appearance at the office. Mai sat up straighter as soon as she able to breathe rightly once more. Next, she observed Saki closely. Mai was greatly relieved to see the girl appeared to be alright. Mai had been worrying about her since Saki left the office with Mr. Saburo yesterday. Saki still seemed to be jittery though, assuming by her folded arms and how Saki switches her weight on each foot.

"Will you be able to give us a tour instead?" Naru questioned the teen of the home.

"S-sure I can." Saki stuttered; her insecurity clearly perceptible. Mai took note of how Naru watched Saki close with his cold, penetrating, blue eyes, and Mai sweat-dropped. His inescapable stare made Saki look everywhere and anything else but him. He continued to stare at her as if searching for something and Mai began to frown at him as she picked up on Saki's nervousness.

_'Geez, Naru! Can you not scare off every person you meet?' _Mai growled in her head.

Fighting the urge to elbow her boss in the ribs, she turned to Saki in an attempt to demolish the unease that rolled off from Saki's tense frame. Edging toward her slightly, Mai was about to speak when luckily, Saki had saved herself by saying, "Follow me," and promptly swinging around to open the door to the house.

The edginess disintegrated like boiling water cooling down. The team was walking through the threshold in a single file line, admiring the grandness of the house in which even Masako gave her appreciation. They were welcomed by a circular, wooded foyer with a very high ceiling; a lightened chandelier dangling brilliantly from above.

Mai heard Saki's soft voice reverberate through the large room, but then a certain glint caught Mai's eyes, and soon she was sucked in a different dimension. Time stood still. Saki's voice along with everything else soon faded into nothing as she involuntarily drew closer to whatever had caught her attention. Her gaze was drawn to the left side of the entrance room, to where an old, thin covering wrapped over a medium-sized object that was propped against the wall. As she studied it further, she spotted a familiar glint flash behind the blanket – and suddenly, she had the same unwilling desire to get closer to it along with seeing what was behind that sheet.

At the corner of her eyes, as if being pulled from out of a trance, she noticed everyone was moving straight ahead through an exit. Mai shivered and dashed quickly to catch up with the rest of her crew, easily forgetting the reason of her stopping in the first place. They continued on walking through a long dark hallway. The only light they could use illuminated from the foyer and at the other end of the hallway. Shadows begin to creep, settling a deep chill in Mai's back.

Passing through the next opening, they came into the vast-spaced, warm-hued living room. Mai absorbed the beauty of the sight; the others, besides the two stoic men, expressed their fascination too.

Mai noticed Naru going in the direction of a door. She went after him, standing directly behind her boss. "Is this a closet, Saki?" Mai asked as Naru's hand reached towards the crystal knob.

"Yeah," answered Saki. Mai however was more intent on watching Naru twisting the knob and pulling the door open.

After a breath-holding moment, Mai exhaled in ease. They found the closet to be empty aside from the coats and shoes. Exchanging at-ease glances with the team, each of the members divided up to wander about.

On the right side was a fireplace with burning flames that illuminated against the forest green wallpaper. Above it was a mantelpiece with two x-crossing swords. Two knight-shade, three-seat, cushion sofas were in the middle of the room. They were set up in a shape of an 'L.'

"The kitchen is just down that end." Saki said, inclining her head forward where there were double doors. Mai went to go and look. Once again, she was amazed by what she was seeing. She compared the kitchen to those cooking shows with that fancy cookware and such her mother used to watch all the time when she was alive. A counter stood in the middle while there were pots and pans hanging from above.

Afterwards, Saki guided them to another floor where there was a straight-forward hallway going in different directions. She showed them three similar-looking bathrooms. Saki directed them to their bedrooms too, which were a total of seven: two were already taken by Saki and Mr. Saburo - which left five. Naru took it upon himself to assign everyone their sleeping arrangements.

Naru was sharing a room with Lin. Mai considered to be weird since she supposed Madoka would want to be with Lin. Mai left it alone, since Lin didn't say anything against it, and it was none of her business.

_'Perhaps, Madoka will...'_

John, Monk, and Yasu (when he arrives) were grouped together. Ayako and Madoka (when she arrives) were paired up. That left...

There was only one bed and both Mai and Masako glared at it as if it was the blame for them having to share a room.

"The bed is mine," Masako voiced with her chin held up high.

Mai grimaced and growled lowly in response. She stopped abruptly when her eyes landed on a red-satin veil covering something tall at the foot of the bed.

"Girls..." They turned to see John standing in the doorway. "Saki is showing us the base," he jabbed his thumb at the direction of the back. Masako walked out, but Mai felt torn of needing to follow her group and wanted to see what was under the covering.

"Hold on," Mai said to the blonde priest and went to the object that was attracting her attention. She leaned over and pulled the material upwards. "Oh," she huffed as she looked at the reflection of herself. It was a mirror stand. She did expect something grand, but maybe Mai was getting ahead of herself. "Alright," said Mai and she made her way out the room with John next to her.

"This is where you can set up your 'base,' like you have asked, Mr. Shibuya." Saki said to Naru when John and Mai entered the spacious study.

Basically the bookshelves made up most of all of the walls aside from behind the desk where there was a curtain-less window. There were two wooden tables lined up against both sides. Mai smirked at how Naru was reading the titles of the books. Nothing talks Naru's language like books can.

The extensiveness of the room appeared to be sufficient to Naru as he place the book to its original place and gave the room a silent, collected look over as recognition of worth.

"Thank you." Naru said simply. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "We'll bring in the equipment now. Father Brown, Lin, and Monk you are with me." He gained affirmative nods from the mentioned names. Monk though sort of had a look of disdain. "Miss Matsuzaki I need you to accompany Miss Hara to explore the home to see what you can gather from the spirits." The said girls responded with a nod as well. "Mai, you will wait here until we all report back." Mai's shoulder sank at his orders. She did not want to wait alone and do nothing. She'll surely fall asleep, and she knows how much Naru hates that. "On second thought," said Naru. Mai perked up to see Naru stopped half-way through the threshold with a smirk across his lips. "Make me some tea."

_ "Gr..." _Mai narrowed her eyes in slits. He must have thought the same thing she did when he said it.

"Miss Takara, if you don't mind, can you keep my assistant company until our return? I do not want anyone to be alone." Naru spoke.

"I don't mind at all." Saki said in a rush.

"Alright then. I trust you all to be on your guards. Let's get to work." Naru said dismissively. Everyone departed to their assigned tasks.

* * *

First, Mai accompanied Saki to check on her uncle, who was concerned for his safety. Saki went into his room, leaving the door open for Mai to have a view of it. On the left, there was a bed with Mr. Saburo sleeping soundly. On the opposite side was a wardrobe and another covered up... furniture? The shape of it under the blanket was desk-like, yet at the top it was rounder and flat.

_'I wonder if there's a mirror under there too.' _

By then Saki came out of the room and shut the door.

Mai took the kettle off the stove at the signal of the loud whistling noise it made. She poured the tea into the cup that Saki got for her and began stirring it around with a spoon. It wasn't his favorite Earl Grey, but he'd have to deal with it for now.

Saki stood on the side with her arms folded, staring down at the floor as if one was watching television.

"So, tell me about yourself, Saki." Mai said to make the girl relax. She couldn't stand awkwardness. "What year are you in?"

"I'm fourteen," Saki answered timidly. She raised her dark eyes only slightly.

Mai was confused at first at the girl's answer. It was similar to how Naru answered the first day Mai met him. However, she remembered just as quickly how traditions in America were different from Japan. "Oh! What grade are you in - in school?"

"I'm a freshman." Saki shrugged her shoulders, turning her head away from Mai.

Mai could see Saki was not much of a talker, so she was going to try to get the girl to open up more. Perhaps Mai could learn how much at risk Saki is with her Uncle.

"How do you know how to speak Japanese so well?" Mai asked the first question that popped into her mind. "I mean - I see your name is from Japanese origin, and yet you were born and raised in America." Mai included.

Saki appeared to be unsure of whether to respond, but much to Mai's happiness, the girl opened her mouth. "True, but I'm the first generation of the family to be born in America. My parents, my uncle, and my aunt and everyone else before them were born and lived here in Japan. When my uncle, mother, and father became adults, they moved to the United States. During their time there, my uncle had met my aunt there, and that's when my parents had me. My parents made it mandatory for me to learn how to speak Japanese. We... used to continue our true culture while adapting the American ways."

Mai could sense they were breaching the danger zone, hearing how teary Saki sounded. Consequently, Mai tried to figure out how to move the conversation to safer grounds.

"Well, how do you like it here?"

"It's okay, I guess." Saki shrugged her shoulders again, but this time, she looked Mai in the eyes. "It's hard to say when nothing matters once you've been through what I've been through." Her voice took on a bitter edge.

Mai can tell she was not making the discussion better - only worse in fact. She inwardly cringed. With more thinking into her next action, she believed that maybe trying to relate to Saki would help even things out.

"I lost my parents when I was young. I understand how it feels to be alone in the world."

Saki started at Mai's admission in astonishment, but then the crescents of her visage soured; her eyebrows arched as she said, "And you know what it is like to witness a murder," in a challenging manner.

Mai blanched. _'Like what the heck! She's no different from her uncle!' _She was beginning to get fed up being shot down after trying to be helpful. "I lived through it," Mai gritted through her teeth, anger shining in her eyes.

Her admittance stumped the girl into silence. Mai mentally pictured herself hitting her imagery self with a pan while yelling at her for being so revealing.

"What? How?" Saki questioned when she gathered her bearings.

Next, Mai's mind raced with ideas of what to say to change the subject. "Would you like some tea?"

Saki and Mai watched each other evenly. No words were exchanged for a long time.

Mai wasn't sure if it was her having many staring contests with Naru in the past that helped her not to give in or not, but Saki relented. She raised her eyebrows disbelievingly and looked unsure. "Didn't you make that for your boss?"

In reply, Mai held the cup to Saki. She could make another cup for Naru. Plus he should be still bringing up equipment.

Saki grasped the cup without further argument and sipped from it.

* * *

**_To Be Cautious & Lead_**

"Did any other strange things occur that you haven't told us about, Miss Takara?" asked Naru, watching her calmly. He was sipping on his tea. It was not his favorite one, but he'd have to deal.

It was an hour and a half later when everyone met back up in the study. Naru was sore from carrying up all the heavy machinery, though he ignored it. Takigawa and Brown were passed out on the couch. Lin sat at the desk with his laptop open, typing away while Naru was interrogating Ms. Takara.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know if it did," said the girl as she shied away from his deep stare. "I haven't been spending a lot of time here ever since my aunt passed away. I'd hang out with my school friends after school, and I would not be home until curfew."

Naru let the words sink in. "Have you by any chance ever heard your uncle spoke of any other strange occurrences – or even perhaps your aunt?"

Miss Takara shook her head no.

"From your uncle's accounts, have you ever seen these children he spoke of or heard arguing voices?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Okay, that's all the questions I have for now." Naru said in a dismissive tone.

The young girl bowed and stepped out of the study.

"Interesting..." He grabbed his black folder that was in front of Lin's laptop and opened it. He took his pen from the pockets and started writing down his client's words.

"What's up, Naru?" Takigawa asked.

Naru had a theory, but he could not prove it until he gets more answers. "Nothing conclusive yet. I'll hold off for the moment," he replied, not looking away from his writing.

"Sure," Naru heard the monk say sarcastically.

"Tell us of your findings, Miss Hara." Naru ordered over his shoulder.

"There are spirits here without a doubt. I can sense a mixture of emotions from them." said the Medium. "The ones that stand out to me in particular are anger and resentment, especially towards each other."

Naru stopped writing as he registered Hara's words.

"However, there's something else about these spirits that bothers me." Ms. Hara included, her voice growing soft at each word. "They're steering clear from us, but..."

The pause did not escape Naru's attention. He turned around to see the teen celebrity looking back at him in uncertainty. "Continue," he prompted.

"It seems as if they are watching us." Ms. Hara finished slowly.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Ms. Matsuzaki exasperated. The self-proclaimed maiden did not conceal her irritation with the Medium. Naru had faint flashbacks on when the two females got on each other's nerves in their past cases.

Ms. Hara did not answer at first. She stood there with a regarding expression before saying, "It's like... they're spying on us... they're watching every move we make... for the lack of better words."

"That's odd, even in paranormal standards." John commented.

Naru agreed with the Australian priest. He envisioned invisible beings were eyeing them at that very second.

Ridding himself of his imagination, Naru was ready to set things in motion. "It's getting really late. Let's try to wrap things up, so we can be up early tomorrow." He directed his body towards his employees. "Miss Matsuzaki, I need you to make protective charms for everyone and the rooms. With not knowing how much danger we're in, I prefer to be safe than sorry."

"Understood," said the red-haired doctor.

"Takigawa and Father Brown, you both will set up the microphones, thermometers, and cameras in the rooms. I'll direct you on how to position them through the radios. Mai you will join them and record the temperatures of the rooms."

"Right!" John affirmed while Mai said, "okay." The Monk sighed instead.

"I'll say this one last time... no one is to be alone. Make sure you're with someone at all times." Naru emphasized. He scanned each face; his eyes lingered on Mai last.

He was greatly satisfied that she blushed under his scrutiny. "What about Mister Saburo?" He's alone." Mai said. No doubt in Naru's mind that she was trying to distract his attention from her.

"Lin and I have him covered as I am sure Miss Takara does too." Naru answered in a matter-of-fact way.

When Mai seemed appeased by his assurance and nobody didn't have anything to add, they all took his silence as a signal of dismissal.

* * *

_**January 21, 2014 - Tuesday**_

_**Dear readers,**_

_**Here is chapter 2 for you all! I apologize sincerely for updating this late! I was really working on this chapter. This part just gave me such a hard time, you wouldn't believe!**_

_**Anyways... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have several things to say before you all go... (if you are sticking around that is.)**_

_**A.) About Hogwarts Assembly**_

_**I am unsure how many of you are on Wattpad and is following Hogwarts Assembly, but in case those of you who are and don't know...**_

_**Wattpad had taken it down due to "copyrights" which I do not have a problem with and will not argue about. However, I feel like it won't be long until they take this one on here down and on other sites I've posted it on. So this is what I decided to do (that I wrote on my broadcasts.)**_

_**I uploaded the first chapter already back on wattpad... I plan to put back chapter 2 soon. This is what I'll do from now on...**_

_**I decided to continue the story... but WITHOUT using ANY of the WORDS from the HP series. So, I wonder what you all think about that.**_

_**If you all don't mind being this way - then great! If not... I'm not sure what else to say...**_

_**I'll Summarize the chapters and then write out the characters' reactions. Hopefully I'll be able to pull it off, since I know it won't be the same.**_

_**I apologize for the inconvenience. And thank you all for being patient with me!**_

_**B.) About Constructive Criticism**_

_**Earlier this morning, I received a review on another site for my Dumbledore one-shot. Basically the reader was giving me constructive criticism, but it was the way how the reader went about it. The reader got on me about every little mistake I made, thus the reader could not follow where I was going with it. I was completely and utterly speechless because... instead of easing me into the process of my mistakes, she bitch-slap me practically instead. (And mind you all - the reader was anonymous.)**_

_**Now... here's the thing. I believe in constructive criticism... there's nothing wrong with it... but there's a certain way you go about it people. Everyone is human... I don't care how tough how some people are. You tread with great care when you are trying to help someone. Jumping down people's throats by pointing every error of their story is a way of encouraging a writer to do better. In fact, it makes them want to quit - like I did previously. With lots of encouragement from my online friends and mother... I am glad to say that I am not giving up.**_

_**I don't expect things to be sugar-coated to me, but I don't want people to come at me bluntly either. And I'm sure no one else wants that either.**_

_**I find that first complimenting... or even just try to ease in on a critique would work wonders then just start off right away what the person did wrong and leaving without any ounce of praise or encouragement and make author feel like crap.**_

_**In conclusion, all I gotta say is... be considerate. I don't live in a world of la-la land, but I'd for once love to join somewhere - where there's no ridicule of any kind. It's not hard... and there is such a place. I know a few sites that manages respect and order unlike anywhere else. So again... think... consider...**_

_**C.) About my Name Change**_

_**In case you all don't know, I change my name from "The Lady Asphodel" to "Lady Asphodelic." I couldn't stand the "the" anymore. I really just wanted "Lady Asphodel..." but... no... someone has it... not that I have a problem... but I'll still love to have it.**_

_**Other than that, I do not own Ghost Hunt, or else there's be a million episodes of GH. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, and I'll have chapter 3 for you guys soon!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews on my first chapter, and those who have followed, favorited this story - I appreciate it!**_

_**Thanks for reading and stay tune!**_

_**- Asphodel**_


End file.
